Talk:Yasuo/@comment-26869721-20170125163931/@comment-31203455-20170206111707
Oh dear well I had a messaged typed but it seems "something went wrong". Would have typed sooner but weekend things happened. @ KuraiAssassin - I don't hate Yasuo in general; his basic playstyle is quite unique and if it wasn't for the excessive safety mechanics and power I would put him closer to the top of my liked champions list. I call Riot's balancing unfair because it is. Champions are allowed to remain in unhealthy or toxic states because they bring in money one way or another. Balancing is currently unfair because it is more based on wow-factor and champion popularity rather than decent play and counterplay on a champions kit. More emphasis is put on playing as over playing against a champion. And with the rising glory of the MOBA E-sport, there is a definite lean towards a champion being "balanced" off of player skill rather than the champion itself. Don't get me wrong, skill is needed, but a hypothetical champion with a 10k True Damage Global Nuke isn't balanced just because the person playing it might be a potato. I honestly do think the developers know more than me, and I believe they are aware of the imbalance because Riot is a business. They will want to keep their money makers strong. People are too settled in the unhealthy pattern, so best I can do is point out the obvious problematic balance situations. CC is universal, but I agree that it will work. Problem is; why are such arguments committing an opposing enemy team against Yasuo yet never considering Yasuo's own team? What if there are multiple cc-priority targets? If we focus one guy, what are the rest of his team doing? Do we lose by simply being "counter"-picked by one champion? Is it not unfair that the choice is Yasuo having his way with you or his team? @ Nazareadain - Well done on calling me a cunt. It really hit the mark and I am now a shattered mess throwing stones into Belfast Lough to sad rock music on a rainy day. Realistically though I want to point out that "cunt = friendly" comes from the imaginary dictionary of petty spite, while the use of "overload" to refer to Yasuo's excessive strength comes from the rather real oxford dictionary. I repeat because you just don't seem to get it. I also have a head full of analogies that I can use so I am more than happy to keep hammering away. If I take a car, add wings to it, and a rocket, and more wheels and mechanical legs and inflatable ballast then I have in theory overloaded the cars ability to travel, since it now can, but never needed to, travel in multiple different ways. If I take a new car, add a dozen sets of wings, multiple jet engines, glider wings, propellers, some sci-fi anti-gravity system and a space shuttle thruster, then I have in theory overloaded the cars ability to fly. It could easily fly with fewer wings. Yasuo has a passive shield as part of his double passive, no resource limitations, windwall and bonus armour pen. off his ultimate and could easily do well without having all of them at once. He still has his double crit, free poke and free crowd control, mobility out the arse and high multi target burst with cc on his ultimate. He doesn't need the shield considering champions like Zed or Talon can fight aptly without their own and champions like Master Yi and even Tryndamere can kill quickly enough without getting into too much trouble without a shield (or using Tryndamere's ultimate). Why does he get bonus armour penetration off of an already high damage ultimate? Anyway, in the end, I am fine with my argument. I believe there is something wrong with Yasuo and that people like you, Naz, are too deep in the Riot-logic box to see it. You already condemn the use of common sense English, yet treat me like I am thick. The only thick thing about this whole affair is the fact that you and I have been arguing more over wording rather than Yasuo himself. Even then, when you did talk about Yasuo, you defended him because he can't do everything. Yet what I have been arguing about is the fact that he has the mechanics to do his role far more easily than is fair for the other team to work against. I am more than ready to defend my point because I am at a place where I can bring up the same defence. I am sure you have some arrogant Latin up your sleeve so respond if you want.